


BE三十连

by thepriceof_salt



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepriceof_salt/pseuds/thepriceof_salt
Summary: 关于他们的一些碎片。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 上

1.反目成仇

一身藏蓝的德米特里终于眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，不可控地转过头去，望向那个方才抛下千斤重话语的黑色背影，曾经的熟悉与温存都不复存在，如今只觉陌生与惊惧。

2.终其一生的单恋

德米特里拿着酒杯站在弗拉基米尔身后，盈满水汽的眼睛就这样毫不掩饰地看着他，星星点点呼之欲出，唇角像小熊偷吃了蜜糖一样抑制不住地上扬。

德米特里跟随弗拉基米尔走向人群，他本来只想站在一边充当人肉背景，但弗拉基米尔把他拉到了身边。这让德米特里有些脸红了。

德米特里走进大克里姆林宫，穿越人海，手抚x法，对着世界将誓言宣之于口，然后给了弗拉基米尔一个只有他才有资格看得到的眼神。

德米特里和弗拉基米尔来到首都中心，接受万人敬仰的欢呼。人声鼎沸之中，德米特里只望向他泪湿的眼底。

德米特里与弗拉基米尔总是那么富有默契，他们年年岁岁在不同的地方办公，但目的只有一个：振兴伟大的俄罗斯。德米特里喜欢在工作间隙发呆，垂着睫毛偷偷猜想弗拉基米尔在干什么。

德米特里觉得时间过得真快，尤其是退休之后。弗拉基米尔仍未卸任，他已垂垂老矣，却强撑着身体不肯认输。德米特里向窗外看去，外面是圣彼得堡烂漫的樱花。他什么时候才能回到家乡呢？德米特里总在思考这个问题。

德米特里看了好长时间的电视，直到那些画面一直盘旋在脑海里，挥之不去。那是德米特里第一次觉得三色旗如此刺眼，因为它覆在弗拉基米尔身上。

德米特里的身体沉重又轻盈，怪异的感受让他虚弱地皱紧眉头。那一个个往昔瞬间，走马灯似的飞速旋转，在他四周盘旋，直到德米特里完全合上眼睛。这一生，他很累。

3.与爱无关

德米特里与弗拉基米尔是外人眼中的最佳配对——因为他们是志同道合的好同志。

4.七年之痒

德米特里察觉到弗拉基米尔不再在众人面前揽着他的后背了，也不再和他商量明天该打什么颜色的领带了。

5.无爱亦无恨

德米特里当初赴弗拉基米尔之约来到首都辅佐他，也是成就了自己的政zhi野心——虽然他从不承认。  
所以弗拉基米尔真的是一个好同事，至于其他的，还是算了吧。

6.从未相遇

德米特里面对要竞选市长的老师，摇摇头：  
“我并不想从政，讲台才是我热爱的。”  
然后，他就和妻儿在家乡安稳度过了平淡的一生。

7.“比起你来说，他更重要”

德米特里辞职了，只因弗拉基米尔需要一个振兴经济的好帮手，一个真正的技术官僚。

8.粉碎性自尊

德米特里轻轻关上弗拉基米尔办公室的雕花门，试图忘记刚才他将文件摔在自己脸上的钝痛。  
自己也再没有随意进入他办公室的特权了。

9.相思相忘

德米特里的情况很不乐观，医生告戒他不要再过度回忆过去了，这只会加重他的失忆症状。  
后来有一天，德米特里不再痛苦了，因为他终于全都忘记了。

10.“请回头看看我”

德米特里记不清自己曾看过多少弗拉基米尔的背影。他总是走的那么快，悄无声息，毫不拖泥带水。

11.撕毁梦想

德米特里为了弗拉基米尔来到莫斯科，自此他将再也没有机会重返讲台，做真正热爱的工作。

12.无爱者

德米特里亲眼看着弗拉基米尔在镜头前宣布和妻子离婚，然后他走向远处，没有再看一眼那个微微哽咽的女人。  
德米特里天真地认为不会再有人阻碍自己了，殊不知最大的阻碍是那个不懂爱的男人。


	2. 下

13.我永远得不到的你

德米特里对媒体上关于弗拉基米尔情人的报道始终缄口不言，因为每一个字，都是捅向他心窝的刺刀。

14.傀儡

世界舆论不总是说自己是弗拉基米尔的傀儡吗？自己的存在怕只是为了满足他的野心，钻x法的空子，谋求更长时间地霸占权力。  
是的，他们说的很对，自己永远摆脱不了弗拉基米尔的影子。  
德米特里停止了思索，合上文件。他准备去见克里姆林宫的主人了。

15.分手

你离开莫斯科吧，这里似乎不太适合你了。  
德米特里怔怔听着，握着话筒的手慢慢失去力气。  
弗拉基米尔，当年你就是这样。叫我来到你身边的，也只是一通电话而已。

16.慢性毒药

德米特里开开心心地接过弗拉基米尔差人送来的蓝莓蛋糕，叉了一个小角细细品味——最爱的食物一经他手，又是一番别样的甜蜜滋味呢。  
很久之后，瘫坐在卫生间冰凉瓷砖上的德米特里也还这么想。虽然不知道自己的身体为什么每况愈下，可如果能再吃到弗拉基米尔的蓝莓蛋糕，自己或许会好受一些吧。

17.如果当时……

弗拉基米尔眼看着德米特里脸上的胶原蛋白一点点流失，接着细纹开始在他的脸上作乱，那双年轻时熠熠生辉的眼睛现在总是暗淡又无神。  
弗拉基米尔有时会想，如果当时没有给他打那通电话，他是不是会更幸福？

18.一直都是骗局

弗拉基米尔突然从正在宣誓的德米特里脸上端详出了一丝阴谋与欺骗的味道。这个第一次做总tong时青涩腼腆的男人现在连眉宇间的皱纹都刻满了精明，誓言掷地有声，可听上去又空无一物，毫无灵魂。  
这又怎样呢，自己没有机会了，弗拉基米尔想。自己的季玛学着自己当初的样子，挑了一个名不见经传的人做总li。对他来说这很好，因为再没人会阻挡他前进的脚步了。  
面对这一切，弗拉基米尔只能在离开莫斯科时惨淡地自言自语着：季玛，你得逞了。

19.抱歉，我不认识你

弗拉基米尔终于来到德米特里居住的疗养院，远远便看到他慢慢在草地上踱着步，将手里的飞盘向远处一抛，他身边的那条乳白色拉布拉多便向箭一样冲了出去。德米特里用手遮着眼睛，看向爱犬奔跑的背影，舒缓又放松地微笑着。  
弗拉基米尔还是没有忍住，快步走到德米特里身边，猛地钳住他的手腕，眼中似乎有些什么就要喷薄而出。  
德米特里被惊了一下，他的眼睛盛满疑惑和不知所以，质询般的目光投向面前这个陌生人。  
拉布拉多衔着飞盘回来了，坐在他们脚边，抬头看着这一切。

20.多余的人

慈善晚会上，弗拉基米尔端着香槟站在舞台旁，看德米特里揽着妻子在众人目视下跳起柔美的华尔兹，展现出很少见的温柔爱意。  
也只有她才能享受如此深情。弗拉基米尔抿了一口酒，将视线扭转别处。

21.无知伤害

德米特里冲着弗拉基米尔大吼，怒斥他是一个冲动、易怒、毫不留情、没有丝毫人道主义的暴君。  
弗拉基米尔什么也没说，只是默默垂下眼睑，遮住灰蓝色的眼睛。  
是啊，德米特里怎么会知道呢？当年自己浑身血污，却不得不拿起冲锋枪挡在失去理智的人群面前的样子，连自己都再也不想回忆了。

22.我们都老了

如果我有不得不住到养老院的那一天，你最好天天提着健康早餐来看我。  
弗拉基米尔半开玩笑地说道，眼睛偷偷观察着德米特里的微表情。  
可德米特里大大方方地笑了，摇摇头：  
说实话，我觉得您是时候找一个靠谱的伴侣了，她将会是陪你走剩下的路的人。

23.错过一世

作为庞大国家的枢纽，弗拉基米尔只能做一颗毫不出错的齿轮，在岗位上永不停歇地运作，至于其他的，不敢做，更不敢想。

24.厌倦

这浑水我实在不想再淌了！  
德米特里烦躁地将桌上的文件扫到地上，抓抓鬓角，看向一旁静默伫立的弗拉基米尔：  
您当初说您会尊重我的一切决定是吗？好的，我想离开，请您满足我。

25.控制欲

德米特里总说弗拉基米尔对他控制欲太强，搞得他像世界上最委屈的人似的——可他的一举一动又何尝不在牵动弗拉基米尔脆弱的神经。  
谁又控制了谁呢？

26.初吻

弗拉基米尔俯下身去，轻吻了德米特里荡漾着笑意的眼角，然后关上灯，转身离开。  
相框玻璃上印下了弗拉基米尔浅浅的唇印。

27.永远触碰不到的恋人

弗拉基米尔越过德米特里的妻子看向他，他正将红色的蜡烛举在胸前，蓝绿色的眼睛低垂着，蜡烛的光映在其中，忽明忽暗。  
弗拉基米尔不着痕迹地收回视线，微微扬起脸，触目所及是鎏金的穹顶。  
这里是救世主大教堂。这是一个信仰东正教的国度。

28.梦里的圆满结局

时隔多年，弗拉基米尔终得入梦。梦里年轻男人的棕发在阳光下有着蜂蜜般的光泽，湖泊般深邃又清澈灵动的大眼睛汪着春水，睫毛扑闪着，拿着他送的花低头腼腆地笑。  
也许终于圆满了，弗拉基米尔的一行清泪反射着月光，从眼角滑落。可梦里的男人，为何如此模糊？

29.生离死别

弗拉基米尔被插上呼吸机时，德米特里正揣着一肚子气在别国访问。回想起十二个小时以前，他们还在吵架，真是太不应该了。  
这不能怪他们，因为谁也想不到世事变故会如此迅速且突然。

30.到死都没说出口的......

我爱你。


End file.
